Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transportation, and more particularly relate to a packaging box.
Description of Related Art
In the production of the liquid crystal display (LCD), the production of the LCD includes an assembly process. That is, a liquid crystal panel, a main control circuit, an outer case, and other components are assembled. Each component is required to be finished and well-sealed up until the subsequent assembly into an entire LCD. Wherein, after the liquid crystal panel is produced, the liquid crystal panel is sealed and stored in a packaging box. Then the packaging box is transported to a corresponding assembly station.
When packaging each of the components, a foamed packaging box having certain strength is usually utilized to package the liquid crystal panel. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a packaging box for liquid crystal panel according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of slipping and loosing of the packaging box when using a mechanical arm to move the packaging box. With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the package box for liquid crystal panel includes a case body 200, and an inward recession 100 disposed at two opposite outer side walls of the case body 200. A mechanical arm 300 or a human hand clamps and holds the packaging box through the inward recession 100 disposed at two opposite outer side walls of the case body 200. Because the packaging box for liquid crystal panel is made of a foamed material, and the foamed material is very soft, the inward recession 100 cannot be designed to be very deep because of the structure limit. Therefore, when moving the packaging box for liquid crystal panel, a bending and deformation is easily generated because of the gravity. The mechanical arm 300 or the human hand used to clamp and hold the packaging box for liquid crystal panel is slipped and loosed from the packaging box. Finally, the packaging box for liquid crystal panel falls down. As shown in FIG. 2, the soft-foamed material cause the mechanical arm 300 break a portion of the packaging box such that the packaging box is damaged so as to generate the waste.